


After the Storm

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [23]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written for- delicrieux's 11k challenge on TumblrPrompt- After The Storm





	After the Storm

After the Storm

I look out to sea as I step outside of my home. Looks like we’re in for another storm, not unusual for here. I huddle into my coat and begin the walk to the pub where I work. By the time I reach it, the rain is already beginning to come down.

“Looks like a storms a-brewing.” I overhear a regular mutter as I remove my coat.

“Think we’ll see him?” Another says.

I freeze and my heart flutters at their words, an image of the man they’re talking about flashing through my mind. Arthur Curry, The Aquaman. He’s huge with big muscles and an alluring intensity that makes me flustered whenever I have to serve him.  
I shake my head and get to work. The day goes by normally, the storm raging harder as the day goes on, but I can’t help looking at the door every time it opens. He doesn’t appear at all and, when my shift comes to an end, I head home. The wind is stronger than ever and I struggle to walk in a straight line as I huddle into my coat. A wave crashes over the rocks and almost knocks me off my feet.

“Just great!” I snap, soaked and freezing now.

I continue to trudge along but the storm is getting worse, the waves crashing against the rocks even harder. I slip and fall into the sea, unable to remove my coat as it drags me down. I toss and turn in the waves as I try to reach the surface. I can feel the air trapped in my lungs burning as my vision fades.  
Suddenly I’m grabbed and lifted through the water onto the land. I cough and splutter, looking up at the person who saved me. My heart stutters as I meet the eyes of Arthur.

“Th-Thanks.” I stammer, shivering from the cold.

He smirks and carries me all the way home. I snuggle against him, wanting the heat, as he carries me through the front door.

“Do you always keep your front door unlocked?” He asks with a frown.

I don’t answer, too cold to do anything except shiver. He carries me to my bedroom and puts me down on my feet gently.

“Change out of the wet clothes. I’ll make you a hot drink.” He says, his voice so deep it vibrates through me.

I nod and shuffle over to my wardrobe. I watch him leave and then get dressed. I come back out, wrapped in a blanket, and am surprised that he’s still there.

“How did you know where I live?” I ask, warm enough to think clearly again.

“I follow you when you finish late if I’m here.” He says sheepishly.

“What?!” I squeak, taking a step back.

“To protect you!” He says quickly.

“From what?” I ask, panicked.

“Anything.” He shrugs.

“Huh?” I ask, confused.

“It’s dangerous for you to walk around in the dark.” He shrugs.

I smile and take the mug of hot chocolate he holds out to me.

“Warm?” He asks.

“Yes, thank you.” I smile.

He nods and I sit down on my sofa. I tap the seat next to me and he sits down too. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while.   
“The storm’s over.” I say softly, looking out the window.

“Yeah.” He replies quietly.

“Come on.” I grin, pulling him up.

“Where?” He asks, towering over me.

“The skies are clear and I have the perfect spot to see the stars from my garden.” I smile.

“Okay.” He grins, allowing me to pull him outside.

I point up at the stars once we reach the spot in my garden. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I blush and look down.

“Don’t want you to get cold again.” He whispers in my ear.

“Thank you.” I breathe.

We look at the stars and I smile.

“I like the way the world is after a storm.” I whisper.

“You do?” He murmurs, nose pressed into my hair.

“Yeah. It’s so fresh, new and quiet.” I sigh, allowing myself to sink into his embrace.

He hums and I tilt my head to look up at him. He looks into my eyes and I hold my breath as he leans down and kisses me deeply. I moan and melt into his kiss, hand running through his hair. He groans and turns me on his lap, kissing me harder as he presses me against his body.

“Arthur!” I gasp, head dropping back as he kisses down my neck.

He hums and nips at my pulse point.

“It’s wet out here.” I whimper even as I’m past caring about anything except the pleasure he’s creating.

He growls and stands up, lifting me with him, and carries me inside. I drop the blanket as we step in the doorway and we begin to pull at each other’s clothes as he walks to my bedroom, making me gasp at his strength when I realise he’s only holding me with one hand.

“Are you sure you want this? Want…me?” He asks softly as we land on my bed in a naked heap.

“Yes.” I declare, hands trailing over his arms and chest.

He grins and kisses me again. I moan, knowing I’ll have beard burn from the hardness of his kisses but not caring at all. He moves to pull away but I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him back down, gasping as his cock bumps my clit. He groans and runs his fingertips around my entrance, making me pant in need.

“Please.” I whimper, nipping at his neck.

“So wet, so needy. Is all this for me?” He purrs, holding up his soaked fingers.

“Yes! All for you! I’m all yours! Please!” I whine, lost in the desperate need I feel for him.

“Fuck!” He gasps, eyes going wide.

I cry out and arch as he thrusts into me, pain flashing through me as he stretches me so much more than anyone before him. He freezes and kisses my cheek, waiting for me to adjust to his size. I bite down on his shoulder as I cling to him and he moans loudly. My hips buck as the pain ebbs and he begins to thrust in and out slowly.

“Oh, fuck yes!” I cry out, clinging to him.

He groans and sucks marks into my neck, speeding up his thrusts. My pussy tightens around him as I feel myself getting closer to my edge.

“Cum for me!” He growls before kissing me deeply, his hands kneading my body.

I arch with a scream of his name as I cum harder than I ever have before. He groans and cums with me, gripping my hips tight enough to bruise as he does.

“I love you.” He pants, looking into my eyes as we come back down.

“I love you too.” I smile, blushing.

He grins and kisses me again before laying next to me and holding me tightly. I snuggle into his chest and listen to his heartbeat as we fall asleep.


End file.
